Before Summer Even Began
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: What if Mitchie and Shane already knew each other before Camp Rock and they were dating. Shane is only there to be an Instructor because Mitchie is going with her mum. What will the summer bring? Will there still be lies.
1. Chapter 1

**Before Summer Even Began**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Inspired by the Canoe Scene in Camp Rock and the line "Does your voice sound better over here"**

**Chapter 1**

Mitchie was here she was at Camp Rock after years of begging her parents. She was finally here. Yeah she had to help her mum in the kitchen from time to time. But that was no big deal. She loved it here and she had just step foot in the place. She could feel the music, inspiration and creativity bouncing around the place.

She gathered with the other campers for the introduction with Dee. And at the announcement of a celebrity instructor she wasn't excited. She knew who it was Shane Grey lead singer in the hit band Connect 3 and also her boyfriend. She didn't know what time he would get there but she couldn't wait until he did.

They had meet 12 months pervious at an event that Connie (Micthie's mum) had asked to caterer at. Mitchie had to tag along and help. And Shane had been surprised at how she hadn't screamed and attacked him. They had spent a good half an hour talking to each other until Shane had finally asked her out. And 12 months down the line here they were.

Glancing at her watch she saw it was time to go and make hamburgers in the kitchen. Yippee, as you can tell she wasn't a big fan of hamburgers. Yeah she loved them to eat. But working with them at home at Barney's everyday after school kinda put you off raw mince and hamburgers.

Halfway though making them the kitchen door flew open and a boy wander in.

"Hey Connie," said the boy

Mitchie quickly washed her hands.

"Hey Shane Mitchie should be around her somewhere," greeted Connie

"Shane," shouted Micthie as she closed the distance between them.

She flew right into his outstretched arms and fit there like a puzzle piece.

"Can I steal her Connie?" asked Shane

"Of course," said Connie smiling

With no more words Shane and Mitchie headed out the side door of the kitchen so as to be undetected by the other campers.

Hours later they had to separate for the opening jam.

Mitchie meet up with Caitlyn again and was introduced to Lola, who then performed.

Straight after this however Tess came over conversed with Caitlyn before she turned to Mitchie to find out who she was. But when Tess found out her dad owned a hardware store she walked off without a single word.

Well Mitchie now knew where she fell at camp right with Caitlyn and she wasn't bothered. Because if she had a great friend like Caitlyn and a boyfriend like Shane who needed popularity.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Before Summer Even Began**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Inspired by the Canoe Scene in Camp Rock and the line "Does your voice sound better over here"**

**Chapter 2**

"Turn on that radio as loud as it can go gotta dance until my feet can't feel the ground," sang Shane from his place in sun by the canoe

"So does your voice sound better over here?" asked Mitchie creeping up of him.

As he turned round to smile at her he saw she was leaning over the canoe he was using as a backrest.

"Why don't we get in one of these things and you can tell me," he said before leaning up to capture Micthie's lips with his.

Moments later they were laughing and joking and going round in circles. They stay out there for about an hour talking about everything and anything. Including the screaming girls that follow Shane around. This leads Shane to think Mitchie is jealous.

A while later it was the Beach Jam, Connect 3 played and Tess watched as Shane kept glancing at Mitchie.

"Oh," she thought "You don't know what is going to hit you Mitchie,"

2 minutes later the mini-concert was over and Shane was winding himself though the campers to reach Mitchie.

"So Mitchie tell us about your mom again," said Tess

"I've never told you about my mom," said Mitchie confused

"Exactly," said Tess "I wanna know how where she learned to cook," she added

Mitchie looked confused how did Tess know what her mum did.

"And how she got into catering more importantly how she got a job here for the summer. I mean that's the only way you could afford this camp right," sneered Tess

"Back off Tess," said Shane as he came to stand behind Mitchie and place his arms around her waist. Nate and Jason flanked him on either side.

"You care about the poor girl she lied?" asked Tess

"Tess stop talking about me like actually stop talking about everyone like. I may be the cook's daughter and my father may not be rich but I'm a much better person than someone who feels good about herself because she makes everyone else feel bad," said Mitchie

"And she didn't lie she wasn't asked so she didn't tell," said Shane

"Why are you defending her?" asked Tess

"Why because she's my girlfriend," said Shane

"Uggg," shouted Tess storming off knowing she had lost the battle.

"That was amazing," said Micthie turning about in Shane's arms.

"You were amazing," said Shane leaning to capture Micthie's lips with his

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Before Summer Even Began**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Inspired by the Canoe Scene in Camp Rock and the line "Does your voice sound better over here"**

**Chapter 3**

The summer was over. Final Jam won by Peggy. But Mitchie had finally been noticed by Connect 3's label and signed a contract.

It had been a great summer and a great year. Tess had even apologized and with next summer to look forward to. And this year living with Shane in LA, being tutored by Nate's tutor with Nate and getting to work with Shane at the label what more could Mitchie want.

It had been the perfect summer and it was going to be a perfect year.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
